Bets
by Moonlights Sundance
Summary: Racetrack had planned on goint to Sheepshed Races today, but he did not plan on meeting a mysterious girl with a lot of problems. Sequel to "Liar"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I do own any of the original characters that you see. This is the only disclaimer that I am posting, so please do not sue me. One I already stated I do not own the Newsies, but my parents said I do not own anything so by suing me you will not gain anything, kind of pointless when you think about so. All right enough with the blabbing, here we go.  
  
Author's Note:  
Ok this is the sequel to "Liar" my other fanfic, however it is a story in its own, but the other story is just background information. This story is mostly based on Race and another character. However, for those who enjoyed my other story, don't worry you will still see Mr. And Mrs. Brown, Dylan, Klover, and Jenny.  
  
"Carry the banner." Yelled Kloppman. The Newsboys slowly rolled out of their beds, groaning. "Lets go, Cowboy, Race. Carry the banner." Jack rolled out of bed.  
"Come on Race." He said half asleep.  
"Be dere in a minute." Race said rolling over.  
This was a normal typical morning in the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House. The boys woke up early, washed up, and headed out the doors onto the streets of New York.  
"Hurry up boys." Kloppman yelled from down stairs. The boys all began to pile down the stairs when a few of them noticed a small lump still in bed. Jack, Blink, Dutchy, Snoddy, and Skittery all circled the bed with the lump.  
"What ya say we do wit it?" Asked Snoddy.  
"I say we pour wata on 'is 'ead." Said Blink, longing to get back at him for all his wise cracks and for all those times Race got him oversleeping.  
"Sorry boys, I would love ta git Race to, but we gotta go." Said Jack.  
"Come on Jack we'll be quick about it." Dutchy pleaded. Jack thought about it for a moment before he nodded. The boys all moved quickly to fill small cups full of cold water.  
"1, 2, 3." Said Skittery counting off. They all simultaneously dropped the water onto the lump. Race jumped and toppled out of bed.  
"'ey what de 'ell are ya guys doin'?" He shouted.  
"Yer late Race it is time ta go." Jack said helping the young Italian boy up.  
"Late?" He looked around the room and noticed everyone was gone. "Damn." He rushed quickly into the washroom.  
"See ya at de distribution center." Said Jack as the five boy headed down the stairs. Race moved around the room quickly, leaving messes wherever he was. He knew he was going to get in trouble, but he had planned on going to Sheepshed and waking up late was not helping.  
He was about to run out the door when he remembered his wet bed. He pulled off his blankets and sheets and laid then over the railing on the fire escape. His mattress and pillow did not get to wet and he was thankful. He figured it would be easier to climb down the escape then climb back threw the window and down the stairs.  
He slid down the last ladder and ran down the ally. He was turning the corner when he found himself sitting on the cobblestone street. He looked up into my eyes.  
  
I was running down the streets as quickly as I could, my long skirt tripping me up a little. Money jingled in pocket as I ran. I pulled my hat down tighter onto my head to keep it from flying off. I was running in between people and around children playing. To my surprise another figure came rushing out of the ally and I slammed into him, hard.  
My hands hit the cobblestone street. I winced a little and a single tear trickled down my right check. I used the back of my sleeves to wipe it away. My short, between my shoulder and chin, curly red hair fell into my face as my hat fell off and landed next to the boy I had ran into.  
We both looked up and his warm brown eyes bore into my gray ones. The boy quickly jumped up and extended his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. I stood about an inch shorter than he did. "Sorry about runnin' in ta ya." I said, with a thick Irish accent, taking a step closer to him.  
"No problem, 'ere I dink dis is youse." He handed me my hat. I took it with my left hand, while my right reached into his pocket. My hand clasped around a dollar. I gently pulled my hand back out and placed the dollar in one of my pockets. "By the way de names Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins." He extended his hand out to me.  
"Well it is a pleasa Mr. Higgins, but I am late and must be off." I placed my hat back on my head, shook his hand, and gave him a smile. "Bye." I quickly took off down the street. I could feel his eyes watching me as I ran.  
  
Race watched me run down and then realizing he was now really late he bolted in the opposite direction towards the distribution center. Most of the newsboys were already off selling papers by the time he arrived. The only ones who were left were Boots and Snipeshooter. "Race dere you are." Said Boots.  
"'ey, 'ow's de headlines?" Race asked. He dropped a quarter on the window and Oscar handed him his fifty papers.  
"Ok." Boots answered.  
"So what ya two still doin' 'ere?"  
"Jack axed us ta wait and see 'ow yer showa was." Snipeshooter said.  
"When ya see 'im tell em I said it was great." Race answered sarcastically. "Well gotta go to Sheepshed so I'll see ya two around." The two young boys watched as Race hurried off. He was not sure whether he had missed his ride or not, but he was going no matter what. Yet he found that as he walked his mind wondered back to that girl he had run into. He had forgotten to ask her name. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own Bets.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Rain: Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Moon: Hmm, a story about Snitch, maybe we shall see.  
  
Chicago: That is great that your teacher let you do that. I would love to do that to somebody one day. (Sits there thinking who she could do that to)  
  
Boogitywhup14: Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Moon: All those questions are good and you are just going to have to wait and see.  
  
Specsglasses: Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Moon: I apologize you had to wait so long for an update.  
  
Snipah Higgins: Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Moon: Your review made the Newsies hungry. (All the newsies nod in agreement)  
  
Kawaii Julie Sama: Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Pixie: I am very glad you like the story and here is your update.  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey I am so sorry it took me so long to update but life has been hectic and plus I had other stories and school and work and family.I think you all get the point well I finally found time and her is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review at the end. Love ya all.  
  
Racetrack arrived at Sheepshed and quickly headed for the biding booth. He looked at the board to see what horses were most popular and laughed when he saw that the horse, who he heard was favored to win had not been bet on. He had been saving up for awhile and he went to reach in and pull out the dollar fifty he had. To his surprise all he found was the fifty cents. He began to think back to see if he had remembered his money and he was pretty sure he had.  
Then the run in with the girl crossed his mine. "Why de sneaky little thief." He said under his breath. He cursed her out and wished he had realized she was picking his pocket. He sadly walked up to the biding booth and pulled out the fifty cents.  
"Hey Racetrack, who are you betting on today?" Asked the man behind the counter.  
"Hey John, I got fifty cents taday." Racetrack said placing the money in front of him.  
"Great and who will you be betting on?"  
"Swift foot."  
"Are you sure, everyone else says he is favored to lose."  
"I beg ta differ." Said Racetrack. John nodded and handed him his ticket.  
"You better hurry the Race is about to start."  
"Thanks John." Racetrack raced off yelling headlines as he went. Before he reached his seat he sold ten papers.  
He sat down just as the gun was fired and the horses took off around the track. He jumped up with everyone else and began to yell for his horse to win. Right now his horse was in last place. "Come on Swift foot." He yelled.  
"Come on Sundance." Came my voice from behind him. It sounded a little familiar. "Sundance run, come one." Race turned around and there I was, that red head he had bumped into earlier.  
"It's ya?" He said to me.  
"'ey dere Racey." I said easily like I had done nothing wrong. "So who ya cheerin' fer?"  
"Swift foot." He said still looking at her.  
"Well 'es startin' ta move towards de front." I said pointing at the race. Race spun around and sure enough Swift foot was making his way quickly up towards the front of the race.  
"Come on Swift foot." He yelled jumping up and down.  
"There coming around the last turn and it is Sundance followed by Swift foot." Said the announcer over the loud speaker. "Swift foot on the inside and has pulled into the lead." Racetrack was jumping up and down and standing on his seat. "Here it is and the winner is SWIFT FOOT." Groans could be heard all through the stadium. Yet Racetrack cheered and jumped for joy. He had won and for once his hot tip was correct. He turned around to now face the girl about her picking his pocket but she was gone. He looked at the stairs and the seats by him.  
"Damn." He cursed under his breath. He got up and went to the booth to go collect his winnings.  
"Well Racetrack it seems you were right." Said John when he walked up.  
"Yeah, so 'o much did I win?"  
"Six dollars and fifty cents." John said placing the money on the counter.  
"Thanks." Said Racetrack placing the money deep in his pocket. No one was going to pick pocket him again. He started his long walk home, the money jingling gently in his pocket.  
What he didn't know was that a certain person was following him. I watched him carefully studying him. I knew he had a large amount of money and I knew I should try to pick his pockets, but I also knew he realized I had taken that dollar. A part of me regretted it and I wished I could give it back, but I needed that money more than he did.  
My mind also kept wondering to his face. He was really cute and I found him on my mind on him a lot, but I wasn't going to put him in the danger I was in. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and see two large boys standing behind me. "De boss wishes yer presence."  
"I feel so 'onored." I said looking at them two. They gave me dirty looks. "Well are ya gonna lead de way or do I 'ave ta find me own way?"  
"Let's go." Said the other one.  
"Yes sir." I said giving a fake salute. They grabbed my arms and led me into an ally. 


End file.
